Hogwarts Revisited
by HaddixRevenge
Summary: Set post-Battle at Hogwarts. Four new students set on new adventures at Hogwarts.
1. Accepted To Hogwarts

**Chapter One: Accepted to Hogwarts**

**Tuscany, Italy**

Astana Rossi was sitting at her family's kitchen table, eating breakfast, when their owl, Rosabella, came flying in the window and dropped a letter on top of Astana's eggs. She quickly tore the envelope open and read the letter.

Hogwarts School

_of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmistress: Adele Delamater

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Rossi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Marcel Molyneux,

_Deputy Headmaster_

Astana squealed with delight before screaming for her mother, Bettina.

"Mom! Mom! Come quick!" Astana yelled. Her mother ran into the kitchen, breathing heavily.

"What? What's wrong?" Her mother asked, stricken.

"Nothing's the matter! Mom, I got accepted at Hogwarts and you need to send an owl there by the end of this month," Astana explained. A small smile crept its way onto her mother's face. Astana jumped for joy, her long brown hair trailing behind her, as her mother wrote out her response. Astana locked her big dark brown eyes on her mother's face as she wrote. Her mother looked happy, but also a little sad and Astana couldn't understand why.

**Paris, France**

Two Muggle twins, Claude and Clemence D'Aubigne, were quietly eating their breakfast with their parents. When a strange barn owl swept into the room, their mother shrieked and grabbed a broom. The owl ignored her and dropped a letter in front of each Claude and Clemence. The twins were too shocked to move and didn't react until the doorbell rang.

Their father got up and left the room to answer it. When he came back, he brought in a strange looking man. He was dressed in some type of robes and had his graying hair slicked back.

He smiled at the twins and said, "Go ahead. Open your letters."

The twins stared at him for a moment before turning their attention to the envelopes still sitting on their breakfast plates. Claude opened his first and read aloud.

Hogwarts School

_of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmistress: Adele Delamater

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. D'Aubigne,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Marcel Molyneux,

_Deputy Headmaster_

He glanced at his sister's letter and saw that it said the exact same thing. So he and his sister were magical? It sounded like a big joke to him.

"I am Marcel Molyneux. Professor Molyneux to my students. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts," he told the twins before turning to their parents. "Mr. and Mrs. D'Aubigne, since your children are Muggle-born, there are a few things you need to know. There is a magical world where witches and wizards live. Your twins happen to have magical talent and we want them to attend our school and learn how to control it. I mean, you've noticed how they seem to have good luck and are able to get out of things they don't want to do. That's their magic. So, what do you think?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at the strange man like he was crazy. Mr. D'Aubigne was the first to speak.

"How much is this school going to cost us?" their father asked.

"Oh, nothing at all. It's absolutely free. It's like public school for the magical. Only, it's a boarding school. They will stay there, even on the weekends. They do get breaks for Christmas and summer though, when they will be able to visit home." Professor Molyneux assured them.

"Well, it seems fine to me. What do you think?" their mother asked their father.

"Fine with me," he said.

"Oh, one more thing. The train they must take starts in London. It leaves at eleven o'clock on September first. You might as well take a vacation to London because you will also need to visit Diagon Alley to get their school supplies." Professor Molyneux gave them a smile and disappeared with a little "pop".

"Well, I guess I'd better call the travel agent and arrange a trip to England," their father said before walking over to the phone.

The twins excused themselves and walked to their bedroom.

"Magical? Can you believe it?" Clemence asked her brother as she swung her wavy black hair with red tips behind her.

Claude snorted and rolled his turquoise eyes at his sister. He didn't really believe it and wouldn't until he saw this magic with his own eyes.

**Berlin, Germany**

A boy of about eleven named Emeric sat enjoying his own breakfast. His parents had already left for work; his mother as a kindergarten teacher and his father doing something that had to do with magic. His father was a wizard and his mother was what he called a Muggle. That meant she wasn't magical.

An owl swooped in the window. Emeric was used to this. His father was always getting letters from work this way. Emeric grabbed a fist full of his blonde hair and started yanking on it absentmindedly. He immediately dropped it when the owl dropped the letter in front of him. He looked on the front and saw his own name written in green ink. He opened the letter and read.

Hogwarts School

_of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmistress: Adele Delamater

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Adler,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Marcel Molyneux,

_Deputy Headmaster_

Emeric yelled and pumped his fist in the air. He was magical, just like his father. He would have to tell him tonight when he got back.

He whipped his head at the sound of a door closing. He narrowed his green eyes and tried to see who it was. He was about to run when his father walked into the kitchen. He relaxed then ran up to his father.

"Dad, guess what," he told him.

"I don't know. What?" he asked him. He looked a little irritated and tired.

"I got accepted at Hogwarts!" he shouted then shoved the letter in his face.

Her father took the letter and read it through carefully. He smiled at him then gave him a high five.

"Congratulations, Em!" he shouted.

He quickly wrote out a response.

"This means a trip to London!" he told him.


	2. The Supplies

**Chapter Two: The Supplies**

**Tuscany, Italy**

Astana sat quietly, re-reading her school list.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)

I set glass or crystal phials

I telescope

I set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Astana felt a small shiver of excitement pass through her body. She and her mom were going to London in less than an hour. They would stay there for the week and then Astana would leave to go to Hogwarts and her mother would return to Italy. Astana didn't like to think of her mother all alone in their house. Ever since Astana's father, Leone, had disappeared, her mother had been less than happy. All alone in the house where she had lived with her husband for so many years may prove to be too much for Bettina. But Astana knew her mother was strong and had a feeling that this experience would only strengthen her.

"Astana, honey. It's time to go," her mother called from below.

"Coming!" Astana folded the list and grabbed her suitcase and coat. She hurried down the stairs and into the small living room. It was the only room with a fireplace. Astana went first. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire.

"The Leaky Caldron!' she shouted and threw down the powder. Astana could feel herself spinning and kept her eyes closed. Soon enough, her feet hit solid ground and she stumbled out into the middle of the pub.

"Why, hello Astana," said Tom, the bartender. "If you wait just a second, I'll show you to the room that your mother-"

He was cut off by the entrance of Bettina Rossi.

"Hello, Tom," she said.

"Hello, Bettina." He put down the glass he had been cleaning and showed the two women to their room.

"I hope you have a nice stay. If you need anything, just ask me." With that, Tom walked out of the room and back down to the pub.

"Okay. We'll start shopping tomorrow. Did you bring your list, Astana?" Bettina asked her daughter.

"Mmhmm." Astana sat down on her bed and opened up one of her favorite books. She was completely engrossed and had almost finished when her mother called her to come down for dinner. Astana ate and then went back upstairs with hardly a word to her mother. She finished her book, then went to sleep.

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

Claude and Clemence sat on the plane on their way to London. Clemence was reading through her school list. She was extremely excited about going to boarding school and couldn't figure out why her brother didn't want to believe it. She shrugged and looked down at her list.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)

I set glass or crystal phials

I telescope

I set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Clemence sighed. She was kind of bummed that she couldn't have a broom, but felt better when it said she could have one next year. She glanced over at Claude and saw that he was reading his list, too and that he was smiling. _Maybe he's changing his mind,_ she thought.

Clemence put her list away and fell asleep listening to her iPod. She was woken by her brother, saying that they had landed. She gathered her stuff and walked off the plane with her family. They soon found a small pub and inn called _The Leaky Caldron,_ recommended by Professor Molyneux. They were met by a man named Tom and shown to their rooms.

It had been decided that they would start their school shopping the next day. Clemence brushed out her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't mean to be vain, but she knew she was very pretty. Both she and her brother were extremely attractive. Clemence was curvy, even for an eleven year old, and had bright turquoise eyes. Her black hair was wavy and silky and the red fade-in tips she had added a bit of color to her pale complexion. She had a heart-shaped face and had no acne. She was tall for her age and was bound to get taller. Her mother had been a model in her younger days and her dad was no midget. Claude was just as tall as her, about five four, and had the same eyes. His black hair was straighter and shorter but just as smooth. He was also pale, but was tanner than Clemence.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon Clemence found herself crawling into bed and falling asleep quickly.

**Berlin, Germany**

Emeric waved goodbye to his mother as his father walked him into the backyard.

"Okay, Em, just old on to me as tight as you can and don't let go," her father instructed. Emeric held one hand on his suitcase and the other he clamped down hard on his father's wrist. He grabbed his arm and his own suitcase. He turned on the spot and Emeric felt like he was being shoved through a small tube. His insides felt squished. When he straightened out again, he was no longer looking at his mother's flower garden. He was staring at the side of a building in a deserted alley.

"Come on, Em," his father said and he followed him out of the alley and into the middle of a city. He followed him until they reached a pub and inn that he had been to only once before. It was called _The Leaky Caldron_ and was run by a little wizard named Tom. Emeric followed his father up into their rooms where he plunked herself down, too tired to move.

His father laughed. "Tired, Em?" Emeric groaned in response. His father laughed again. "Okay. Why don't you take a nap? We can start school shopping tomorrow."

Emeric nodded in agreement and fell asleep. He didn't wake up until his father brought him up some dinner. While he ate, he looked through his school shopping list.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)

I set glass or crystal phials

I telescope

I set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Emeric sighed. His father had gone to sleep, but Emeric was no longer tired. He pulled out his iPod and listened to it until his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**

**London, England: Astana Rossi**

Astana woke bright and early and had plenty of time to get dressed before she dragged her mother out the back of the pub and into Diagon Alley. They walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Astana walked up to Madame Malkin.

"Hello!' she said with a smile on her face.

"Astana! Are you starting Hogwarts this year?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Yep! And I need robes." Astana walked into the back and stood up on one of the stools the shop keeper had out. Madame Malkin chuckled and pulled some black fabric over Astana's head. She started pinning up the sleeves and the bottoms to the right size.

"So, what exactly do you need?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Um, three sets of black work robes, a black pointed hat, some protective gloves and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings." Astana was admiring her reflection in the mirror. She liked the way the robes looked on her. They made her feel more like a witch. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the shop door opening.

"I'll be with you in a minute," Madame Malkin shouted. She stuck one more needle into the robes Astana was wearing and walked into the front. She came back followed by two black haired twins. Madame Malkin let them sit on a couple of stools, then got back to work on Astana's robes.

"Hi. I'm Astana Rossi," she told the twins with a smile.

The girl smiled back. "Hi, I'm Clemence D'Aubigne and this is my brother, Claude." She had a heavy French accent. She had black wavy hair with red fade-in tips. Her eyes matched her brother's and they were the prettiest turquoise Astana had ever seen. She couldn't help but notice that they were both exceptionally good looking.

"So, who are your parents?" Astana asked conversationally. Madame Malkin answered.

"They're Muggle-born, actually."

"Oh," Astana said.

"What does that mean?" Clemence asked.

"It means your parents aren't magical. There are three types of magical families. There are pure-bloods, like me, which means that everyone in my family, no matter how far back you look, was magical. Then there are half-bloods. That means that some of their family are magical and some aren't. Then there are people like you. You're magical but you parents are Muggles, meaning you're Muggle-born," Astana explained.

"Does it make a difference?" Clemence asked.

"I don't think so. There are some people who think it does. Like my cousins, the Malfoys. They think people who were born to non-magic parents shouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts. I think that it's rubbish." Astana glanced at the boy who still hadn't said anything. He was staring at her with his eyes wide. Their eyes locked and neither could look away. Clemence coughed and Astana snapped out of it.

"Well, there you are. If you come back in an hour I should have all your stuff done." Madame Malkin smiled at Astana and she walked out to meet her mother.

**London, England: Clemence and Claude D'Aubigne**

Clemence woke her brother early the next morning. She was excited to get shopping. She woke her parents had got them all downstairs in record time. She asked Tom, the bartender, to show them the way to Diagon Alley. He walked them into an alley behind the inn and hit a brick with his wand. Clemence gasped when the bricks shifted and showed a huge archway that led onto a street lined with shops sporting all kinds of magical merchandise. She looked at her parents and saw that their eyes were wide. Clemence giggled slightly, thanked Tom, and walked on the street.

Claude was truly shocked when the bricks started moving, but he didn't show it on his face. He followed his sister onto the street as she made her way toward one of the shops.

"Where to first?" he asked her.

"Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," she answered and walking to a store that had black robes in the window. They walked into the shop and saw an Italian woman sitting in the waiting area. Claude assumed she had a child getting new robes.

"I'll be with you in a minute," a voice yelled from back in the shop. A few seconds later, a plump woman walked out from the back and smiled.

"Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes. We need first years robes," Clemence told her.

"Oh. Good. I'm almost finished with Ms. Rossi, so why don't you come with me?" the woman asked. Claude and Clemence followed her into the back where a short girl with long brown hair was standing on a stool with black robes on. The woman motioned for Claude and Clemence to sit down on two stools. Claude couldn't stop staring at the girl. She was pretty, though not in the same way Clemence was. Clemence had a French elegance to her that made her seem graceful. This girl, who had introduced herself as Astana Rossi, had a wild beauty about her. She was carefree and vibrant. Her brown hair was naturally highlighted with sun and she was very tan and fit.

She glanced at him and noticed that he was staring at her. Clemence tried to turn away, but was trapped in her dark brown eyes that held so much life. She looked happy. Clemence coughed and Astana looked away.

"Well, there you are. If you come back in an hour I should have all your stuff done," the woman told Astana. She stood up and walked out to meet her mother, who must have been the Italian woman Claude had seen in the waiting area.

**London, England: Emeric Adler**

Emeric woke up a bit late the next morning from staying up so late. His dad had already gone and bought all his school things.

"The only thing I didn't get is your wand. You need to be there for that," his dad explained. Emeric quickly changed and wolfed down his breakfast. Then they headed to Ollivander's.

Ollivander's was dark and cold. The only light in the entire store came from a small lamp on the counter. There were no windows. Mr. Ollivander was an odd old wizard who made and sold wands. He smiled when he saw Emeric and he immediately pulled a few boxes off the shelves behind him. He opened one and pulled out a wand. "Ebony, dragon heartstring, eleven and three fourths inches."

Emeric took it and waved it around a bit. Mr. Ollivander snatched it right back and shook his head. He pulled out another wand and handed that one to Emeric. "Holly, unicorn hair, twelve inches exactly."

Emeric didn't have time to wave that one before, it too, was snatched back. Mr. Ollivander moved onto the next wand. "Holly, hippogriff feather, seven and one eighths inches."

This time when Emeric waved it around, the tip glowed. Mr. Ollivander smiled and placed the wand back in its box. It brought it over to the register on the counter and rung it up. "That'll be twelve sickles," Mr. Ollivander informed Emeric's father.

Emeric and his father walked back to the inn, chatting about what Hogwarts was like. Emeric was a little nervous. He was leaving in less than a week, and he barely knew anything about the school.

**London, England: Astana Rossi, Clemence and Claude D'Aubigne**

Astana walked into the front room of Madame Malkin's and she saw her mother talking to a French couple that must have been Clemence and Claude's parents. The woman had the same black hair and the man had the turquoise eyes.

"Mom, we have to come back in an hour to get them," Astana told her mother.

"Well, we're going to wait here until Isadora and Eloi's children to finish. They are going to be first years, too. They are going to do their shopping with us because they are Muggles," Bettina said.

"I know. I met Clemence and Claude," Astana informed her mother.

"Oh, you did?" asked Isadora in a very heavy French accent. Her voice perfectly matched her daughter's.

"Yes. They're getting their robes fitted right now." Astana glanced over her shoulder toward the back of the shop.

Fifteen minutes later, the twins walked back into the front of the shop. They looked a little surprised that Astana was there.

"So, where next, honey?" Bettina asked Astana.

"Flourish and Blotts," Astana answered after a quick glance at her list. Astana led the way with everyone else behind her. She reached the book store and walked inside. She made her way up and down the long rows of books with Clemence and Claude. When they all had their books, they walked back to their parents who brought them to register and paid for everything.

"Ollivander's is next," Astana said over her shoulder as she once again took the lead. When the three students walked in together, Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Ah, a challenge," he said, looking straight at Clemence.

He did Astana first. She tried four wands before she ended up with a thirteen and three eighths inch mahogany wand with a phoenix feather core. Mr. Ollivander told her that it was good for transfiguration, healing, and injuries.

Claude was next. He got his on the first try. It was a thirteen and three fourths inch oak wand with a dragon heartstring core. This one was good for casting spells on creatures and attack spells.

At last, Mr. Ollivander turned to Clemence. She tried twenty three wands and then finally, Mr. Ollivander was satisfied with eight and one eighths inch ebony wand with a unicorn hair core. Mr. Ollivander told her that it was good for hexes and defensive spells.

Astana walked out of Ollivander's followed by the D'Aubigne twins. Without a word, she walked toward the apothecary. She picked up a caldron, crystal phials, and brass scales. The twins did the same. Once they had paid for their potions supplies, they walked out and headed to the Magical Menagerie.

Clemence squealed with delight. She loved animals and couldn't wait to get a magical one.

Astana walked in first. She gasped at walked over to a little black rat. It had red eyes and a bald tail.

"Oh my, he's so cute!" Astana squealed. Her mother walked over and examined the rat.

"Is this the one you want?" she asked her daughter. Astana nodded enthusiastically and the shop worker walked over.

"He's not very strong, but he's healthy and very fast," she told them.

Bettina paid the woman and Astana picked out a cage for her new rat. "I'm going to call you Renato," Astana old the rat. The rat squeaked and snuggled under Astana's chin.

Claude was looking at a toad that he thought look kind of cool. "Dad, I'll have this one," Claude said, indicating the toad. "Your name will be…Timothee."

Clemence squealed as she fed a rare red owl some owl pellets. "Oh, Mommy, I want this little girl," Clemence shouted. "I'm going to name you Ozanne."

The three kids walked out of the store with news pets.

"So, Isadora, where are you staying?" Bettina asked.

"At the pub…_The Leaky Caldron_?" Isadora asked.

"Oh! That's where we're staying , too!"" Bettina said. Astana walked into the pub and welcomed the air conditioning. It was the last week in August and the sun was beating down on Diagon Alley with a fury.

.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express**

**London, England: Emeric Adler**

The next week went by quickly. Emeric spent his time reading and listening to his iPod. He had seen a few other kids in the inn but had been too shy to go say anything. Days passed and Emeric felt himself slipping into a cycle.

"Don't forget, you start school tomorrow," his father told him over dinner one night.

Emeric spit his butterbeer across the room. "Tomorrow?!" he shouted and stood up.

"Yes. Did you lose track of time?" His father gave him a hard look that clearly said _sit down_.

Emeric finished his dinner quickly and excused himself. He spent the next hour trying to get all of his stuff to fit in his suitcase. When he had finally finished, he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

He woke to his father shaking him. "Emeric, it's time to go. You don't want to miss the train, do you?"

Emeric rubbed his eyes, then dressed quickly. He heaved his suitcase over to his father, who took it from him. Emeric kept a tight grip on his orange tabby cat named Carina. The cat had the same green eyes as Emeric. They made their way through London and arrived at the train station. Emeric's father led the way through to the barrier between platforms nine an ten. He pulled Emeric with him as he ran straight at the wall and showed up on platform 9 ¾.

"Wow," Emeric said. He looked around and saw a big scarlet steam engine. His father put his suitcase in the back and gave Emeric a big hug.

"Stay out of trouble," he told him. He promised he would then boarded the train to find a seat.

**London, England: Astana Rossi, Clemence and Claude D'Aubigne**

Astana woke up really early and spent the time checking to make sure she had everything she needed. She made sure she looked cute.

In the past week, she had become pretty good friends with Clemence and Claude. Clemence was a lot like Astana. They were both carefree and fun-loving. They both liked to go with flow and just let things happen the way they were meant to happen. They were both hyper and random and loved acting.

Claude was different. He was quiet and shy. He liked to be alone and he was always trying too hard to do things right. But he was also very nice and sweet. Astana had developed a bit of a crush on him.

When she walked down the stairs with Renato in his cage and her suitcase, everyone was already there. Astana walked with Clemence and had a very animated discussion over what Hogwarts would be like and what house they would be sorted into. Astana wanted to be in Gryffindor and so did Clemence. Claude couldn't care less what house he was in.

They walked to through the wall and onto platform 9 and ¾. They loaded the luggage onto the train and the six that were departing boarded after long goodbyes. The searched for an empty compartment, but could only find one that had one other person and his cat in it. Astana stuck her head in and asked, "Do you mind if we sit here?"

The boy smiled and shook his head. They sat down and waited for the train ride to start. They waited for ten minutes in silence. When the train started moving, Astana and Clemence squealed in excitement. Claude rolled his turquoise eyes.

"Hi, my name is Claude D'Aubigne and this is my sister, Clemence. The other girl is Astana Rossi." Claude held out his hand for a shake.

"Hello. I'm Emeric Adler." Emeric shook Claude's hand.

"Adler. That's an interesting last name. Where are you from?" Claude asked.

"Germany. Berlin, actually.," Emeric replied.

"Oh, we're from Paris, France," Clemence cut in.

"And I grew up in Tuscany, Italy," Astana piped up.

"We're first years. What about you?" Claude asked.

"I'm a first year too," Emeric said, and smiled.

"I'm going to go change into my robes. Wanna come, Clem?" Astana asked Clemence.

"Yeah!" Clemence shot up out of her seat and followed Astana to the bathroom.

Claude sat still and looked out the window. What he saw surprised him. They were going past vast plains of farmland when they had only left the city a few minutes ago. The train was going at an impossible speed. "Magic," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Emeric asked.

"Oh, nothing." Claude stared out the window again. He was thinking about how much his life had changed in the month since he got his acceptance letter. Now he was on his way to a boarding school to learn magic and had met a beautiful Italian witch. He knew he should have been happier, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Astana and Clemence came back in their black robes, laughing hysterically about something.

"I'm going to go change now." Claude stood from his seat and made his way to the bathrooms. He changed out of his Muggle clothes and into his wizard robes. He let his thoughts wander back to Astana. Claude had noticed the way she was always smiling and how when she walked, she walked on her tiptoes. Claude laughed at the thought. Astana was only four eleven and, compared to his five four, that was short.

Astana sat in the compartment whispering with Clemence.

"So, do you think your brother likes me?" she asked her best friend.

"I think so. Haven't you noticed the way he stared at you?" Clemence whispered back.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he likes me." Astana sat up straight. She could tell she was making Emeric uncomfortable. "Sorry about that," Astana said.

Claude walked into the compartment and reclaimed his seat next to Emeric and across from Astana. He had tried to get the seat next to her, but Clemence had gotten there first.

After a long ride which resulted in a new friend, the train slowed and stopped. Students started pouring out of the train. Astana, Clemence, Claude, and Emeric followed suit.

"FIRS' YEARS!" called a big voice that belonged to an even bigger woman. Astana led her friends into the line led by the giant woman. They made their way down to a big black lake.

"You'll be gettin' yer firs' look o' Hogwarts in a few seconds," the woman, who had been identified as Renee Holcombe, said as they neared the lake. They rounded the corner and an enormous castle came into view. Each of the little windows sparkled against the dark stone of the castle walls. Astana heard herself gasp as she took in the beauty of it.

The boats propelled themselves across the lake. Everyone sat in silence. Astana thought of Renato in his cage back on the train. She hoped the people that brought their stuff in would be careful with him.

There was a small bump as the boat came to a stop on the opposite bank. The first years climbed out of the boats and followed Holcombe up the stone steps at the front of the castle. Holcombe knocked on the gigantic doors three times.


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter Five: The Sorting Hat**

The doors opened and revealed a man that Clemence and Claude had already met. It was the tall man with his graying hair slicked back that was known as Professor Molyneux.

"The firs' years, Professor Molyneux," Holcombe said.

"Thank you, Holcombe. Follow me please," he said to the first years.

They all followed him into the entrance hall. They were led into a smaller room where he turned to them and spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

With that, Professor Molyneux left the room and closed the door.

Astana and Clemence grabbed onto each other and started squealing and jumping. Claude rolled his eyes and glanced around the room at the other first years. Some of them looked nervous, most looked nauseous.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe we're actually here!" Astana squealed. Claude had to laugh. Astana was always making a big deal out of small things.

The door opened and Professor Molyneux walked in. "Follow me."

The first years walked out of the room after Professor Molyneux. He led them into the Great Hall that was full of students. They were separated into four tables. On top there were golden plates and goblets. At the far end, there was a raised table where the teachers sat. Directly in front of it were a three-legged stool and a ratty old wizard's hat. Astana tingled in anticipation.

The hat opened its mouth, which was actually just a rip near the brim, and started to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong if Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone started clapping and Astana joined in. When it died down, Professor Molyneux pulled out a scroll and started calling out names.

"Adler, Emeric!" he called.

Emeric walked up and sat on the stool. He pushed his silver-rimmed glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose. Professor Molyneux put the Sorting hat on Emeric's head. The hat was silent for a moment before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Emeric smiled as he walked over to sit at the Gryffindor table. The list went on and it soon reached Clemence and Claude.

"D'Aubigne, Claude!"

Claude walked up and sat down. The hat nestled itself on his head and then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Claude slid off the stool and followed Emeric to the Gryffindor table.

"D'Aubigne, Clemence!"

Clemence squealed then ran up to the stool and eagerly yanked the hat over her eyes. The hat said for only a second before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" Clemence yelled and ran to the Gryffindor table. Astana waited until it was her turn.

"Rossi, Astana!"

Astana walked gracefully up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and was silent. Astana waited patiently while it decided.

"Hmmm. Where should you go? Gryffindor could be good. Hufflepuff could work also. Where?" the Sorting Hat said in Astana's ear. Astana stayed quiet. The hat made up its mind and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Astana smiled and sat down next to Clemence and Claude.

"Yay! We're in the same house!" Clemence yelled as she hugged her best friend.

"Yeah. Glad you could join us!' Claude yelled.

"I know! This year's going to be great, I just know it," Astana said.

The rest of the sorting happened very quickly and soon Adele Delamater stood to make her start of term speech.

"Welcome!" she started. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

She sat back down as everyone cheered. Food appeared on the tables and Astana felt very hungry. She grabbed as much food as she could get her hands on.

"Astana!" she heard someone yell.

"Rosabella!" Astana yelled to her older sister.

"I'm so glad you got into Gryffindor! I'll have to write mom and tell her!" Rosabella yelled back.

"Mom? You mean, this is your sister?" Clemence asked.

"Yes. She's a fourth year. She spent the entire summer with her friend in Egypt. I haven't seen her in a year!" Astana told her. "Rosabella, this is my best friend, Clemence and her twin brother, Claude. This is Emeric. We met him on the train."

"Hey! I'm Rosabella Rossi. I'm Astana's older sister." Rosabella's attention was recaptured by her boyfriend, Damon, throwing a piece of potato at her.

Astana started giggling. "That was Damon, her boyfriend."

The rest of the feast was uneventful, but soon the food disappeared and was replaced by dessert. Astana ate her fill, talking to her friends about their summer.

Professor Delamater stood again and coughed. Everyone fell silent and Professor Delamater spook again.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filtch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Mister Hawes.

Astana chose the tune of "Baa Baa Black Sheep," and started singing:

"A now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Delamater.

Delamater gave her wand a little flick, as if she was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Delamater, "and off we go!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

When everyone had finished, Delamater sent everyone to bed. Astana, Clemence, Emeric and Claude followed a tall girl with short spiky black hair up the stairs and to the Gryffindor tower. She stopped in front of a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," the girl said. The portrait swung forward revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The girl, who was named Emily Parkinson and one of the Gryffindor prefects, showed the first years where the dorms were. Astana and Clemence were ecstatic when they found that they were in the same dorm.

Upstairs, the girls found that their suitcases and pets were already there. Clemence rushed forward and stroked Ozanne. Astana lifted Renato out of his cage and nestled him under her chin. Astana yawned and crawled into bed.

"Good night, Clem," Astana said. There was no reply and Astana assumed she had already fallen asleep.


End file.
